Como terra por baixo e o céu acima
by Shinka-chan
Summary: Tradução pr Por. da fic "Like dirt below and skys above" de Nemo-chan. Os créditos vão todos pr ela...Gaara parte para Konoha á procura de um certo shinobi de verde...Yaoi, ñ lé se ñ gosta lógico ...
1. Lembrou me de ver te

Capítulo 1: Lembro-me de ver-te

O Kazekage de Suna estava inquieto. Não as habituais insonias de á 5 anos atrás, mas desnatural inquieto. Enquanto a manhã começou, ele encontrou-se a passear pelas ruas de Suna, a tentar gastar de uma forma idiotica os resíduos da energia, que manteve a ferver dentro dele. Cada vez que alguém tentou falar com ele, ele só olhou para elas sem expressão, mantendo-se chateado.

Claro que isso preocupava a irmã dele, Temari. Uma coisa era ver o seu irmãozinho de 12 anos a matar pessoas, outra coisa foi quando a mesma pessoa, depois de cinco anos, sendo agitado e antinatural não no controle. Isso irritou rapaz foi tão diferente do seu habitual, frio e controlado irmãozinho. Emocional. Humanamente. Como lhe pareceu estranho.

Ela realmente queria falar com ele. Só para ter uma idéia sobre quais emoções, transportando e mantinha Gaara. Mas então ela necessário para superar o seu próprio medo, e realmente falar com ele.

A kunoichi da areia acabou encontrando-se em frente do escritório do Kazekages, uma mão levantada, pronto a bater à porta.

Espere, o que estou fazendo?

Ele provavelmente não vai sequer como obter um hóspede ..

Vamos, Temari, ele é seu irmão! Não é hora de começar a tratá-lo como um? Direito!

Temari de nó punho bateu algumas vezes na porta, então ela perguntou suavemente para o seu irmão.

A porta abriu-se

A mulher loira caminhou alguns passos dentro do escritório e, em seguida, fechou a porta atrás dela. O escritório oval Kazekage não tinha sido mudado muito, desde o Quarto Kazekage, o seu - Temari enrugadas sua fronte - pai foi assassinado. Naturalmente, todos os seus pertences pessoais foram jogados fora, e nunca mais poderam voltar. Agora havia uma almofada, a mesa, um monte de livros empoeirados com títulos como "O País de Suna e Vento", "A História do Primeiro Kazekage», «Como viajar no deserto sem sofrer acidentes" (Por que Gaara leia isto?, Temari pensou) Shinobi e outros livros. Nem uma única pintura ou decoração tentou esconder a espessa, cinzento paredes. As únicas coisas pessoais no interior do escritório de Gaara era a sua cabaça e um cactus, que parecia ter um apogeu. Se o quarto Kazekage soube-se que Gaara tinha jogado todas as suas coisas pessoais fora, ele ficaria muito aborrecido. .. Bom.

Próximo à janela, enquanto fitava para sua cidade, ela encontrou seu pequeno irmão e o Quinto Kazekage pé.

Ele é meu irmão, sim, apesar de ele não agir como o irmão que eu conheço.

"Oi Gaara", ela tentou, sabendo que soa coxo e um pouco assustado também.

O Kazekage nem sequer incomodar a virar-se e olhar para a kunoichi. Um pouco de tudo cabeceamento foi o movimento, ele fez para sua irmã.

"Temari".

"I.. Hum, Gaara .. I.. Está se sentindo mal ou algo estes dias? "

"Não."

"Mas o que dizes do ..?"

"Shukaku? Ele está bem. "

"Isso quer dizer que ..?"

"Estou a mantê-lo no controle. Você sabe disso. "

O sentimento de insegurança e embaraço penetrou em Temari da mente. Sim, ela sabia que a cada parte do seu cérebro O rapaz de cabeça vermelha e acolhimento para Shukaku da areia foi forte, e não deixava o demônio assumir sua mente, como quase fez quando ele tinha 12 anos. E ela, sua irmã mais velha, não deveria ser autorizada a dúvidar sua força.

Temari curvou a cabeça dela.

"Desculpe, Gaara .."

Gaara cortou-a para fora com um gesto de mão, dizendo que "Não importa". A suas costas ainda estavam voltada para o Jounin.

"Um .. Mas e quanto ao seu interminável caminhando para cima e para baixo a rua principal ..? "

"Mesmo eu preciso deslocar-se às vezes."

A rapariga loira levantou a cabeça novamente.

"Ah .. Portanto, não há absolutamente nenhuma necessidade-? "

"Para se preocupe? Não. E se eu procurei para compartilhar meus pensamentos com vocês, seria uma catástrofe. Manter a fazer as vossas ações, e parar de se preocupar com o meu bem. Eu safei-me sozinho por 17 anos, então por que razão não deverão eu poderia lidar com isso sozinho, agora? "

A areia Jounin curvou a cabeça novamente, como se sentia lágrimas rastrear as suas bochechas.

"Mas isso é o que eu quero fazer uma boa novamente", Temari sussurrou.

Na verdade, Gaara virou e fitou sua irmã. Para uma longa meio minuto, o Kazekage olhou para Jounin, enquanto tentando descobrir que emoções corriam no seu rosto. Pelo menos, as lágrimas pararam. E pôs-se em torno de novo.

"Eu tenho nada contra você ou Kankuro partir desse momento. Eu não sinto nada por você, mas devo admitir que são meus irmãos de sangue. É por isso que eu perdoei-te. "

Mais uma vez, Gaara olhou a sua irmã , mas este aspecto foi duro e fechado.

"Não é suposto que os irmãos devem fazer?"

A única resposta que teve, foi o som da porta fechando no escritório, e sua irmã e os seus passos que ela estabelecia nas escadas para o salão principal, onde ela deixou a casa. Em seguida, o som dela era misturado com o habitual som de sua amada e odiada terra natal.

Mais uma vez ele enfrentou Suna. Conhecendo a irmã dele seria bom, mesmo que ela estava chateada, o Kazekage retornou à reflexão, como tinha sido feito antes da kunoichi havia perturbado ele.

Um flash de luz, e ele estava no Chuunin Exam cinco anos atrás. Assistindo a tela, e ao rubro, em letras amarelas, ele percebeu que ele tinha finalmente estava tendo uma chance de deitar alguma frustração para fora. O outro nome na tela pertencia a alguém que ele não sabia muito sobre isso. Porque que é que um leão se ocupava com os detalhes de uma gazela, para além de que era quente, e seu sangue seria de bom gosto?

No escritório Kazekage abafado, mesmo com os olhos fechados, Gaara sentiu um sorriso aparecer em sua boca.

Ele tinha ido para baixo no campo de batalha dos sonhos, braços cruzados, esperando por seu adversário para aparecer. E em um piscar de verde, ele tinha entrado. Cabelos pretos cortados em tigela, um spandex terno verde, caneleiras laranja gritando, e dois redondos, honestos olhos. Os lábios do Genin tinham-se dividido em um sorriso, e Gaara tinha ouvido uma voz dizendo "Ser capaz de lutar contra você agora, eu não podia ser mais feliz '. E então, o jogo tinha começado.

O Kazekage de 17 anos abriu os seus escuro-aneladas olhos, e olhou para o pôr do sol. Sua boca mudou para um sorriso, e ele sentiu-se aquecido.

"Eu não esqueci de você ainda .. Rock Lee ".


	2. Eu não quero vocé para me proteger

**Disclaimer: Eu não inventei o Naruto**

**Nota: Como já disse, não foi eu que inventei isso. Foi Nemo-chan. Os créditos vão todos para ela, eu sou traduzi a fic para portugues. **

**Mais outra Nota: Eu ainda só li até o Capitulo 3, portanto o resumo o a rating ou os temas da fic podem mudar**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capítulo 2: Eu não quero você para me proteger

"Você vai para o quê?!"

O silêncio mortal após Temari's gritar manteve todos os três ninjas ao redor da mesa completamente congelados. A rapariga loira subiu de sua cadeira muito violentamente que ciu sobre o chão.

O outro Jounin, um homem jovem com pintura facial e um fantoche de pé ao lado dele, estava olhando aterrorizados em sua irmã. Ele continuou mexendo uma discussão sobre suas calças soltas, praguejar sobre os poucos irmãos que estavam completamente fora de mente.

A terceira pessoa na sala, foi o único que parecia completamente tranqüilo na situação, ao mesmo tempo que vê sobre a loira do sexo feminino. Seus olhos escuros-aneladas pareciam mesmo encontrarem toda a situação engraçado. Suas mãos estavam em seu queixo, e ele olhou como uma criança que foi apanhado fazendo algo proibido, e não podia cuidar menos. Mesmo um pequeno, quase invisível sorriso estava a desenhar-se em seus lábios.

O titereiro era o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Um, mana, você poderia sentar-se por favor", ele tentou falar, mas Temari retira-lhe a palavra com um olhar penetrante sobre seu ombro.

O jovem Kazekage encontrou-se sorrir a seus irmãos. Temari que parecia que ela tinha acabado engolido um ovo, e Kankuro, que apenas olhou muito medo de sua irmã. Mesmo Gaara estava de volta quando chegou às emoções e aos seres humanos, ele encontrou a situação bastante engraçada. O azul-aneladas manteve os olhos fechados, e fez um som seco, o que poderia ser o som do riso.

"Sim, vou para Konoha" transportador do demonio disse. "E não consigo ver porque eu não devia, ou por que você está olhando para mim, como eu estou completamente fora de mente, Temari."

Um som, que lembrou Gaara e Kankuro muito muito do touro veio do nariz de sua irmã

"Você é o Kazekage, não te esquecas", ela aspirada. "E era suposto você proteger Suna, uma vez que você é o mais forte ninja da aldeia. Quem deve protegê-lo quando você estiver ido? "

O olhos de seu irmão mais pequeno estreitaram para pequenas fendas. Até agora, o titereiro parecia preocupado desde o primeiro de seus irmãos para o outro, mas agora o seu olhar sobre o incomodou foram congelados . Seu instinto de sobrevivência lhe disse para fugir dali foda-se, antes de seu irmão ficou com raiva. Pouco antes ele puxou a camisa de sua irmã, e Gaara começou a falar. Palavras pequenas, como se ele saborea-se cada palavra que ele dizia

"Eu sei. Mas também sei, que eu tenho para fazer isso. Não perguntem o porquê. "Ele passou de sua cadeira, caminhou até a janela na parte de trás do quarto, e tomou uma olhada em sua terra-natal. "Eu.." Ele acariciou a janela com a sua palma da mão, como se fosse uma criança. Então ele fechou os olhos, repousando sua mão sobre a calorosa janela. "Eu quero proteger esta cidade com todas as minhas forças. Mas eu sinto uma sensação estranha no meu peito, e tudo o que sei é que tenho de ir para Konoha por um tempo, deixando Suna e seu povo sozinho. Eu tenho medo que me pode acabar machucando alguém se eu ficar aqui. "Ele volta, e olhou para o seu silêncio. "Você entende, não é?"

Kankuro fitou seu irmãozinho. O Kazekage costumava ser um pirralho anti social , frio como gelo, e completamente fora de saber como tratar as pessoas. Mas isto .. Mencionando, seu irmão mais pequeno estava realmente um pouco mais humanos, fez o titereiro sorrir. O Kazekage era bem conhecido como Gaara do Deserto, o acolhimento de Shukaku, mas diabos, ele era o irmão de Kankuro também.

"Eu acho que entendi, mano ", o Jounin dos bonecos disse. Ele pos suas mãos em volta do pescoço, fazendo-o sentir mais confortável na cadeira dura. "Você finalmente chegou ao mundo dos humanos, e você precisa descobrir como é um homo sapiens. E sabendo que ia assustar o inferno fora dos habitantes de bom ol 'Suna, você está indo para Konoha para assustar o cara do ramen, o miúdo-emo, corte de tigela e co. Estou em plena! "

Ele ganhou um olhar em branco do Kazekage, que foi um olhar que todos conhecemos, quando ele não compreender algo.

Graças a Deus, ele não ainda não é humano completou, pensou Kankuro.

Temari fechou os olhos dela, e um suspiro escorregou através dos seus lábios. Ela foi para sentar-se, antes de se lembrar que a sua cadeira estava deitada no chão. Depois de ter colhido a cadeira para cima, ela sentou, fitada pelo seu irmão com um olhar preocupado.

"Hum, Gaara .. Eu entendo você ", disse ela. "Mas eu realmente não quero que você viaje sozinho para Konoha. Primeiro , você é o Kazekage, e se você morrer, será um grande desastre. Então, "os olhos dela viraram duro como pedra," você é meu irmão, e eu quero te proteger. Kankuro e eu vamos te seguir. "

O primeiro a reagir foi Kankuro. Ele estava olhando para sua irmã com um realmente notável WTF-olhar na sua cara, apontando para seu irmão.

".. Temari, o que acontece com você? Você está falando com Gaara, você sabe! Ele pode chicotear inimigos com uma mão, enquando você e eu temos que lutar muito mais que ele! Eu não estou tendo o meu rabo de Suna pontapeado para proteger uma pessoa muito defensiva. É irónico e um desperdício de tempo. De jeito nenhum no inferno, o irmazinha. N-porra-O. "Ele olhou para Gaara, colocando a mão apontando a secretária, rindo meio de alto. "Você é bem-vindo para tomar uma feliz viagem ao apogeu de Konoha, mas uma coisa é certa, não vou seguir-te desta vez. Tenho que ficar aqui para proteger Suna para você, você pode ser o louco do meu irmão, mas não vou persegui-lo. Não desta vez. Tê-lo! "O titereiro levantou de sua cadeira, agarrou Karasu, girou em torno, e caminhou até a porta, acenando de volta, com uma mão. "Ciao!"

"Kankuro," Temari tentou chamar, mas era tarde demais; O titereiro já descia a escadaria.

Os olhos de Gaara estreitaram, mas ele não se pronunciou. Ao ver que Temari tinha fechado os olhos dela, como ela estava contando a dez, ele chefiada pela sua secretária.  
Quando sua irmã finalmente abriu os olhos dela, ela começou a praguejar sobre Kankuro coisas que Gaara nunca tinha ouvido antes, fazendo-o olhar para ela com leve admiração. Então ela parou o juramento, olhando para seu irmãozinho vai-forte com os olhos.

Ela teve um profundo suspiro. "Gaara, se estiver a falar a sério sobre a Konoha-coisa, -"

"Eu estou". O Kazekage nem sequer levantou uma não-existente sobrancelha.

Outro suspiro escorregou da Jounin da ventoinha. Ela fechou os olhos dela, pressionando o dedo a ela testa, como ela estava a tentar lançar um complicado Jutsu. Ser interrompida era uma das mais inquietantes coisas para ela.

"Eu sei. Por favor, não me interrompa. Mas se você for, então Kankuro estava certo em algumas dessas coisas que ele disse. A pensar que não é só lixo e disparate que sai de sua boca .. "

O olhar de seu irmão disse a ela para salvar a família da pequena palestra que ficaria para mais tarde.

"Uh .. A parte de ficar aqui e proteger Suna. Talvez eu fui muito rápida, quando disse que iria segui-lo. É importante que alguém fique aqui e protega Suna, então eu pensei .. "

"Fica aqui com Kankuro," disse seu irmão. "Eu vou sozinha e não me sinto mal por isso"

Então, ele é realmente capaz de compreender alguns sentimentos, Temari pensou, quase sorrindo

"Mas Gaara-" ela tentou.

"Não. Não quero ninguém a seguir-me. Seria muito problemático, e eu odeio o sentimento de todos vigiar-me, agindo como a minha vida é mais importante do que a sua. Eu sou o Kazekage, e tanto quanto sei, é o meu trabalho proteger Suna eo seu povo - não matalos enquanto me tentaram defender. Se alguém vai morrer por causa de mim sou eu ", ele enrugou sua testa em agonia"Só defender Suna. Nada mais. Você entende, Temari? "

Novamente, Temari sentiu uma premente na cabeça dela. Isso não ia durar muito, ela sabia, como ela fechou os olhos dela. Deitou um grande suspiro fora, ela sabia que ela tinha perdido. Gaara tinha um bom argumento.

"Ok, então .. Você vai sozinho, e Kankuro e vou protegemos Suna com as nossas vidas até você voltar novamente ", disse ela, tentando deixá-lo como uma boa diplomacia, apesar de ter sido Gaara a ter o que queria.

"Não", disse o Kazekage, simplesmente. "Você não vai protegê-la com sua vida. Só eu é que tenho esse dever. Se você é atacado e o inimigo é muito forte , em seguida, evacua a cidade e foge. Vou tentar voltar no tempo em que você espere por mim. Entende? "

"Mas Gaara ..!"

"Não mas . Eu ordeno, como seu Kazekage. "

Temari fitou ele com olhos rebeldes por um segundo, então ela curvou a cabeça, escondendo seus os olhos e prometeu fazer o que ele disse.

Os olhos de Kazekage estavam frios, lábios enrolado um pouco para cima. Ele sabia que ele tinha ganho.


End file.
